Don't Wanna Be Torn
by SkyeElf
Summary: Barbie once came to him for help, but he fled, falling clumsily over a toy block. He was torn... But he's not anymore.


**A/N: I don't own Toy Story. I've been wanting to write a fic on it, I just... didn't get around it – until now! Well, this is for my sister, Ria, who's going through a tough time. Hope this cheers you up, sis!**

**Also, this is a rather unorthodox pairing, but, eh, I myself am rather bizarre.**

**Don't wanna be torn**

It was moments before dawn, and Woody knew the toys would awake soon. He, however, hadn't been able to sleep a wink. Not at all, not even a minute. No one noticed, not even Buzz, his supposed best friend. No one noticed his new silent demeanour, his vacant eyes, his short temper or his lack of a sense of humor. Woody the cowboy was indeed missing something – or was it someone?

The images still burned vividly in his mind. Her blonde hair, her pink lips – soft for rubber, her blue, sparkling eyes... the way she smiled her real smile, not the one the toymakers painted onto her face. When she was happy, in love...

With a heavy sigh he turned away from the window and walked over to the backpack. He climbed in, today he would make sure he saw her – even if it caused him his pride.

He would never forget the day she told him she cared for him. He was surprised, caught off guard, torn about his feelings for Bo – who was no longer even near him, he felt guilty for her breaking up with Ken, a toy he considered a brave friend, if not brother... and he fled. He hurt her, and he had to justify his actions. He just couldn't do it anymore. Yes, he did have feelings for her, he knew that. He was no fool. She'd come to him once, asking for help.

. . .flashback...

"_Woody, what do I when I'm stuck in a loveless relationship?"_

"_You're asking me, Barbie? I'm probably the worst person to ask, taking Bo into consideration."_

"_At least you know you love her."_

"_Loved." He corrected her. "She's in the past."_

"_Are you saying you'd perhaps move one?"_

"_I have already, haven't I? I decided to let her go when I let Andy go."_

"_But it still hurts, doesn't it?"_

"_Immensely so."_

"_But this... thing Ken and I have, it's not real. It was, for a while, but it's over. How do I get out of it?"_

_He'd never heard her so desperate, so... troubled. Barbie was carefree, to him, a spirit that could do as she pleased. Yet, here she was, asking his advice on love._

"_Honesty, Barbie, will always be the best policy."_

"_And insanity the best defence?"_

"_There's always that. Tell him you've fallen in love with a pig. Better yet, a dinosaur."_

"_Or a cowboy."_

_It caught him off guard. He certainly hadn't been prepared for that. He wasn't sure whether she was joking or not._

"_What do you mean?" He asked carefully, playing with his hat._

"_I love you, Woody, that's why I want out."_

_He'd stared. She looked at him with those blue orbs, expecting an answer, and he'd ran. He'd backed away, clumsily falling over a toy block._

"_It's still Bo, isn't it?" She asked, a sad expression clouding her face._

"_I..."_

"_Come back to me when you're not as torn."_

_She had walked away, her ponytail threatening to fall over her eyes. Her head was low._

_. . ._flashback ends. . .

He zipped himself shut in the bag, certain they wouldn't look for him with the already packed lunchbox. Sure enough, later he felt the bag being picked up.

Once he was sure he was settled safely in the class, and he could hear the toys outside. Chattering away, about this and that, and everything in between.

Before Woody could zip the bag open from the inside, the zipper was pulled open. Woody remained stock still, afraid it was a child.

"Woody!" The delighted squeak met him. He stared confused for a moment, before being pulled out by two tiny hands. "I just knew you'd come back!"

"Well, hello, Barbie." He chuckled, adjusting his hat.

"Yes, hi, now, what are you doing here?"

Woody wondered that himself. He said he wanted to justify himself... but was it true?

Woody just followed his gut. He pulled Barbie in, and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her shock register, but not long after her arms went around his neck.

"See?" He said. "I'm not torn."

She laughed at him. "Well, obviously, or you wouldn't be here."

"Yes, Barbie... but where's Ken?"

"I don't know. He broke up with me."

"What?"

"Yeah... I guess he picked up on my not-so-subtle hints... I mean, I did tear his leg off once."

. . .

**A/N: I think I'll leave it there. Please review!**


End file.
